


Like the Rustling of Leaves

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [10]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla contemplates the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Rustling of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Fall
> 
> Companion piece to [ Echoes of Fallen Leaves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619060).

For months the voices had been rustling like so many dried leaves in the autumn wind. Only now did they grow silent and still. She looked up at the tower of glass, glowing in the city night. She remembered this place. Grandma had been here. The people here hated Daddy, but this was where Daddy now played at being king. The shadows were creeping closer, growing stronger each day. The leaves rustled again. Daddy wasn’t alone. Her golden prince lived in the glass castle, prisoner of its shadows.

Drusilla smiled. Soon her boys would know the Dark Queen had returned.


End file.
